In the last decade, many clinical studies have demonstrated that adults and, in particular, children are less active. The inactivity leads to a decrease in activity and has alarming negative consequences for kids that jeopardizes their future as healthy adults. On average, a male child, for example, should take approximately 15,000.00 walking steps (hereinafter “steps”) a day, while a female child should take approximately 12,000 steps a day. This number may increase for a male or female adult. It should be appreciated that a child should take 2,500 steps or 5,000 in a 24 hour period to equal to 30 minutes or 60 minutes of working out.
However, with video gaming and other electronic devices, children, for example, are less likely to take the number of steps to reduce his or her risk to cancer, diabetes, high blood pressure, etc. In fact, children may not even walk 2,500 steps in a day. Thus, a shoe designed to challenge a user to take additional daily steps may be beneficial.